


grinning like a devil [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: in which mai is forced to live out her worst nightmare (a romantic comedy) with the girl she loves the most (ty lee). it's kind of a mixed bag
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	grinning like a devil [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [grinning like a devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432024) by [rachelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwrites/pseuds/rachelwrites). 



> Thank you so much [friggebod](https://friggebod.tumblr.com/) for requesting this! This is my first real foray into MaiLee territory and I really enjoyed it. The first time I properly read through this fic was during recording and I'd like to think that adds a layer of authenticity, as I had no idea what to expect next! Thanks also to [constallayetions](https://constallayetions.tumblr.com/) for suggesting the song for a theme!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ism70y58c38wsj8/grinning_like_a_devil.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/grinning-like-a-devil/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave rachelwrites some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432024), or let me know in the comments!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for podfics you would like me to record in the future, let me know below, at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music is [i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COOBN-cdJbo)


End file.
